


#6 -- Homework and/or Job Work

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Job Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe comes home from a mission.





	#6 -- Homework and/or Job Work

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
There was something about the feeling of Ben’s eyes on him even as he worked on his flight log for the mission that was enough to make Poe smile despite himself. Ben had this habit of lingering in the doorway to the kitchen, his eyes on Poe as if there was something amazing about everything that Poe did. He always seemed to have this look, this look of adoration on his face as if everything Poe did was wonderful.

  
Poe didn’t know what exactly he had done to have someone love him so much. He could only assume luck. He knew full well that he loved Ben too, he truly did. Even completing his flight log, he looked up at Ben, smiled.

“Hey.”

  
“Hey,” Ben said. “Going up to bed?”

  
“Definitely.” Poe put away his flight log before heading up to bed with his lover. The way they acted, they might as well be married. Even Snap had joked about it. He didn’t mind. Stars knew he loved Ben, he loved Ben so much. Even going up to bed and saying goodnight to BB-8, Poe couldn’t say how he was so lucky to have Ben.

  
Ben flopped back comfortably on the bed in that moment, sighing contentedly. “It’s good to have you home.”

  
“It’s good to be home.” Poe snuggled up to Ben, nuzzled him. He could still remember the pain associated with leaving, the occasional worry about dying if only for leaving Ben by himself. Not that it kept him from doing his job. That was what he was supposed to do, after all. Do his job. And Poe would carry it out to the last. “I missed you.”

  
“I did too.” Ben’s hand idly played with his hair, toyed with it. “I thought of you a lot, I really did.”

  
“I did too.”

  
Their whispers in the room were soft, barely audible, loving all the while even as they settled into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
